


The Hot Springs of Ry'Elle

by AngiePangie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePangie/pseuds/AngiePangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose to the famous blue mountain of Ry'Elle for breathtaking views and heart pumping hiking. A terrible accident leaves Rose badly injured and the Doctor desperate for help from the natives. But their cure brings more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Springs of Ry'Elle

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically hot tub porn fluff. Enjoy!

"Just a little bit farther!" The Doctor yelled over his shoulder at a panting and sweating Rose Tyler. They'd spent an entire afternoon hiking through areas of dense brush and steep rocky mountain faces, all at the behest of the Doctor. Rose just  _had_ to see the sunset on Blue Mountain. Ry'Elle was a small planet, tropical in climate, and with an electromagnetic field that produced a sunset like no other. "We're almost there!"

"Doctor, I'm getting tired! Can't we just watch the sunset from here?"

The Doctor spun around to get his bearings. "Nooo, too many trees in the way! We have to get to the summit to get the full effect. Trust me, Rose, it'll be worth it when you see the golden light bouncing off the tree tops." He sighed at the memory. "It's like a game of pinball, the way it ricochets here and there. A natural light show, unique in the universe."

Rose huffed and puffed until she was at his side, staring up at the next daunting, rocky cliff face. Her mouth dropped open. "Nuh uh, no way Doctor. Can't we go around?"

"There isn't time," he pushed, darting forward and beginning the almost vertical climb. "Last hard bit, I promise!"

He was at the top in no time, shouting words of encouragement down to Rose whose face was in a knot. She'd follow him anywhere. He was never wrong about these things.

A ray of light shot past the Doctor, bounced off a boulder and went whizzing across the wide expanse before him. "It's started!" he squealed.

Rose raised a trembling arm in search of the next handhold but was suddenly blinded by a stray beam. Her hand grabbed at empty space and her heart jumped into her throat. "Doctor!" Her feet instinctively clambered for a more secure purchase but it was too late. A loose rock tumbled down beneath her feet and she was gone, falling and screaming for the Doctor.

"Rose!" His pulse quickened as he looked over the ledge to see his companion tumbling down the mountain face, her body a blur, her limbs a jumble. He dashed over the side, nearly losing himself to a fall as well, and slid down the rocks, his hands shredding themselves against the sharp edges. But he didn't care. He had to get to Rose.

The momentum of her fall had taken her past the last clearing and into the trees below. The Doctor ran to her in a flash, his hearts breaking at the sight of her unmoving form. "Rose no!" What had he done? This was his idea, and his enthusiasm to show her the universe had somehow overriden his usual precautions. He'd always kept her safe. He needed her to be safe. And now this.

The Doctor scooped up her mangled body in his arms and took off down the mountain, going the full speed he was capable of without having to wait for a straggling companion. He glanced down at her bleeding face, slashed and bruised by the force of the rocks. _Oh Rose, I'm so sorry._ The magnificent dancing sunset blazed and zipped around him but he didn't care.

After a few frantic minutes he made it to the base of Blue Mountain and was dashing through the trees. Then he was passing into a clearing full of clay structures, a local village. The TARDIS wasn't far. He had to get her there. He'd never cured wounds quite this severe, but he had to try. His heavy breathing and gasping sobs rang out in the open space and the villagers began to emerge from their huts. The Ry'Ellians were a tall humanoid race with kind eyes and shimmering crimson skin.

A male stepped in front of the running Doctor. "Please! We can help!"

"She's too far gone!" The Doctor panted, rounding the alien and continuing his sprint towards the TARDIS parked in a far corner of the village.

Suddenly three, larger Ry'Ellians were in his path and his tired feet screeched to a halt. Their faces were more stern, their stance intimidating and authoritative.

"We will help." It was an order, not a request. "The healing springs. Cure of anything. This way." The tallest, bulkiest of the aliens reached down and pulled Rose from the Doctor's grasp and his resolve faded instantly to a plea as the red hand brushed his arm. "Please! Save her!" 

He followed the group into the trees, Rose cradled in the arms of the Ry'Ellian leading the way. The Doctor skipped by his side, trying to keep up with his massive strides that stepped over bulky roots and tall bushes with ease. He refused to take his eyes off Rose.

The trees parted before them to reveal a gentle waterfall and a glistening pool of clear water, lit up by the moonlight that had replaced the exciting sunset.  _All this for a pretty view,_ the Doctor chided himself. He knew right then that he'd have to curb his need to impress Rose Tyler. Or at the very least never put her in harm's way again. He'd been reckless this time and now risked losing the only thing that had mattered to him in a century.

The red giant stepped up to the ledge of the pool and slowly lowered Rose into the water. The Doctor winced at the sight of her broken bones, her limbs at all the wrong angles, her face and neck stained with blood.  _Please, Rose._  She lay unmoving on a slab of rock, her body submerged but her face exposed. The Ry'Ellians gathered around the pool as the Doctor watched. They formed a circle, holding hands, their eyes closed and faces towards the sky. Just as he was watching this strange but beautiful ritual he found himself lifted off the ground by a strong pair of arms.

"You also in," came the rumbling voice. The Doctor tumbled into the water and came up sputtering and confused. 

"But I'm not hurt!"

The alien joined his brethren in their circle, now humming a haunting harmonious melody no human vocal chords could possibly achieve. The Doctor spun to see Rose in the water, then turned back to the others.

But before he could voice his questions, he heard, "Springs heal wounds, yes. But female needs connection of one who knows her as she should be. Water cannot cure without the bond."

He was unsure who had spoken it, but he turned back to Rose, still broken in the water. "You mean I..."

"GO TO HER," boomed the voice. 

"Physical contact. All right, yes." The Doctor began to work it out. "She needs another lifeforce to feed her own." He pushed through the waist deep water until he was at her side and he grabbed her limp hand. "Come on, Rose."

The humming grew in intensity and suddenly the water began to bubble. The Doctor looked to the Ry'Ellians, and back to his companion. The roiling surface of the water began to shimmer, a beautiful iridescent shine crawling all around them. The bubbles began bursting, releasing tiny puffs of violet fog that swirled and danced, enveloping him and Rose, working its way into her nostrils. He gripped her hand tighter and leaned in to her ear. "Don't leave me, Rose," he whispered.

As he pulled back he watched in amazement as the laceration on her cheek began to close. The swelling of her eye subsided and the blue of her bruising turned to a healthy pink. Her chest began to rise and fall in strained breaths.

"It's working!" He cried.

 _Hmmmmmmooohhhh,_ they chanted through closed eyes.

The Doctor felt a snap in his hand and looked down to see Rose's broken wrist work itself into the proper angle.

"Oh," he sighed. Oh, Rose." His voice was breathy and desperate, the relief audible.

The aliens released each others' hands and began to file one by one into the trees. "But..." The Doctor began.

"You must stay," sympathetic eyes regarded him as they disappeared into the jungle. "Stay for time she is whole again."

He only nodded as he and Rose were left alone in the gentle bubbles, the purple fog drifting off on the breeze, the white noise of the waterfall and the chirping of insects the only sounds. The Doctor leaned in closer, putting an ear to her mouth that hung open lazily. Breathing steady. Good. He stayed like that for several minutes, Rose's breathing his only source of comfort. He thought of the times he'd stood outside her bedroom door in the TARDIS, listening to her soft snoring with a grin. He was somehow content to listen to her like that as she dreamed, at perfect ease inside his ridiculous contraption. 

But now his vigil was different. Now he waited, her breaths a beacon of hope in a world that had suddenly gone dark for him. If those breaths were to stop, he knew his hearts would break into a million pieces and the Ry'Ellians would have to watch as he threw himself off the cliffs of Blue Mountain.

"Doctor," came a whisper.

He lifted his ear from her mouth and looked down at Rose. Her eyes were closed, but her lips were moving. Those perfect lips. He'd feared they'd never speak his name again.

"I'm here, Rose. You're going to be okay." He wiped the water from his face, his tears mixed with the spring water. He couldn't let her see how afraid he'd been, how unsure. He raised his hand from the water and gently caressed her cheek until her eyes finally opened. There was confusion in them.

"I fell, Doctor."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I saw," he released a ton of angst in one breath and a smile crept onto his lips. It felt good to smile.

The Doctor released Rose from his grip and waded backwards to take in her entire body laying on the smooth slab just beneath the surface.

"Arrrgghh!" she shrieked. There was agony in her voice and her hands shot up to her shoulders. "It hurts, Doctor! It hurts!"

He dashed back to her side in a flash and cupped her face in his hands. "Rose!"

She sighed deeply. The pain subsided instantly.

The Doctor let his eyes roam across her body, head to toe, trying to make sense of it. "The bond," he said under his breath.

"Don't let go," Rose's chest heaved up and down.

The bond. His lifeforce. She needed his touch to heal. He couldn't release her just yet.

"I'm sorry," he said as he brushed her wet blonde locks from her face. "I won't let go."

He kept his eyes fixed on her for the next hour as she went in and out of a light sleep and whispered his name now and then. He watched her body intently, in awe as the scrapes on her legs slowly disappeared, the swelling of her knees, all traces of her trauma vanished. A stark realization hit him then. Their clothes were gone. He hadn't even noticed through the panic as the healing water had dissolved them, clearing its way to the injured flesh beneath. He gulped hard at the sight of Rose's pale pink skin under the bubbles. Perfection. But he pushed the thoughts away and focused on her convalescence. This was not the time to ogle Rose Tyler.

He rocked her gently in his arms, letting his fingers trace soft patterns across the skin of her arms. He reached down and touched her stomach, her thighs. She needed contact, that's what the Ry'Ellians had said. His hands took inventory of her entire form. She was intact. His Rose would be okay.

Rose opened her eyes, more purposefully now. She began to sit up and the Doctor pulled his roaming hands away from her body, keeping only her hand in his.

"I feel... better."

He sat back in awe of the sight before him. Rose's skin shone under the moonlight, droplets of water cascading from her hair down her shoulders, across her immaculate breasts. His eyes shot back up to hers.  _Don't stare._

"I'm so glad," he said, keeping his own naked form low in the water.

"Doctor," her eyes lit up as she noticed his bare chest. "You're..."

"So are you," he interrupted, his eyes flitting away.

Rose looked down at her body and smiled. "Wow." She pulled away from the Doctor's grip and smoothed her hands across her flesh, down her torso and back up, giving herself a hug before running her fingers through her hair. The Doctor's mouth went suddenly dry. Rose looked at him and flashed him a toothy smile. "It's so weird!" She laughed. "It's like I don't even care!"

He cleared his throat. "The water has curative properties," he managed as Rose continued to fondle her newly healed body. "It seems it has psychological effects too. Takes away the bad physical feelings as well as the emotional ones."

Rose began to stand on the rock, revealing every inch of herself. The doctor slunk deeper in the water as he beheld every curve, every hidden place that had only existed in his imagination until now. She took a step out of the water but suddenly flinched. "OW, oh god!"

"Get back in!" he screamed. "You're not finished yet. You need the water."

Rose dunked herself fully into the water, disappearing beneath the surface. She popped up an inch from the Doctor's face with a grin. "How much longer?"

"I... I can't be entirely certain," he stammered. Her proximity was jarring and his mind was still reeling from the thought that he had lost her forever. He was now adjusting to the playful glint in her eye. "It seems you don't need me anymore, but the water is still doing its work."

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean I don't need you?"

"The process required that I touch you." He cleared his throat. "I mean, you needed physical contact. The more traumatic wounds needed me as an energy source. Amazing little anomaly, really. Healing waters are rarely seen outside the Aramon system and..."

Rose pursed her lips. Her hand reached out through the bubbling water and touched the Doctor's cheek to quiet his nervous rambling. As she made contact with his skin a tingling surge of energy passed through her body. Her back arched ever so slightly and she closed her eyes.

"That feels... good," she managed, finally opening her eyes again to see the Doctor's mouth hanging open.

"I suppose, umm, that my lifeforce is still contributing to the healing. Perhaps your internal injuries are..."

She darted forward in a flash bringing both hands to his head this time and curling her fingers into his hair. "Doctor..." she sighed, tilting her head back, basking in the sensation. "Ohh..."

He shifted from foot to foot in the water, not knowing what to make of the euphoric expression overtaking Rose Tyler, her nose practically touching his. He felt the breath of her sighs against his mouth, warm against the contrast of the cool night air. Below the surface of the water he felt his muscles start to tense, a rising heat in his midsection.  _Oh no._ He tried to pull back from her vice-like grip but she only came closer, smashing her naked body against him. She pressed her forehead to his as her fingers played with his hair.

His breathing was heavy now. He was frozen. This was entirely new to both of them, but Rose seemed perfectly at ease, delighted in fact, with this physical closeness that outdid any of their previous hugs and high fives. The Doctor cringed. His body was about to give him away. The meticulously constructed wall of platonicity that he'd erected out of self-preservation was about to be spectacularly demolished.

Rose snapped out of it and stepped back. He was outed. She looked down at the water between their bodies, at the place where the Doctor's hard interest had made contact with her thigh. "Doctor..."

"I'm so sorry, Rose," he brought a hand up to cover his flushing face. "The water, it must be affecting my physiology and..."

She was on him in a heartbeat, her lips crushing his, her hands a flurry in his hair again. She pushed her breasts against him, pulling his lip into her mouth with a moan. 

The Doctor's wall crumbled to a pile of dust. His hands flew out and grabbed for her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. He brushed his tongue across her lips that were positively devouring him. "Rose," he mumbled through the kiss. "I thought I'd lost you." He took handfuls of her backside, insatiable now that the floodgate was open. She writhed against him and the friction only made him hungrier. With a soft pull of her hair he tilted her head back and dove into the crook of her neck, desperate for a taste of her skin. Her flesh was warm beneath the glistening film of magical water that clung to her. He let his teeth brush across her skin as his hands roamed up and down her back.

"It was so dark," she breathed over his shoulder. "I knew I was leaving and all I could think about was you."

Her name escaped his lips over and over. After those few agonizing moments of thinking he'd lost her forever, he couldn't stand the thought of the smallest space between them. His hand slipped behind her knee and lifted and her legs came up to wrap around his waist. Her warmth pushed against his ever hardening member and he groaned. He wanted all of Rose Tyler. He always had.

A thought occurred to him and he pulled his mouth from her delicious skin. She mumbled her disappointment as he inched back to look into her eyes, sparkling in the moonlight. "Rose, it's the water."

"What is?" she panted, raking her nails down his back and thrusting her hips into him.

His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation but he snapped them open again. "The water. It's lowered our inhibitions, put a fire in us so to speak. I think the transfer of my energy to heal you has... intoxicated us somehow. The Ry'Ellians called it  _the bond."_

Rose paused. "Are you saying this isn't real?"

"I just don't know." He felt her leg muscles loosen around his waist. 

She released her grip on him and stood on her own two legs again, looking deflated. She brought her hands to his cheeks and looked into his eyes, full of apprehension. "If you think this is the first time I've thought about doing this, you're not as clever as I thought you were." She turned her back and began to wade through the water away from him.

The memory of kissing her in his previous incarnation came flooding back to him. He'd kissed her to save her, but he had wanted it so badly. When Cassandra had invaded Rose's body and she'd kissed him passionately, he'd been overcome with guilt at his delight. He'd replayed that moment a thousand times, replacing the parasitic consciousness with Rose's, imagining it was her who'd taken him so forcefully. He remembered Krop Tor and the elation he'd felt when she'd placed her lips on the glass of his helmet, when she'd come running back into his arms after they'd been separated for what they both thought was the end of it all.

He was crazy to blame his desire on an alien hot spring. Rose knew it was more than that. She was smarter than him. It was official.

The Doctor lunged forward in the water and slid his arms around Rose's stomach, burying his face in her neck. Rose Tyler under his lips was more magnificent than any sunset. A small squeak came from her lips as she leaned back into his touch. She let her hands fall below the surface of the water and she slid them slowly down his thighs. He couldn't stifle the moan. Rose's hands on him, wanting him, the best sensation in the universe.

He let a hand glide up her wet body and play across her breast delicately before closing his fingers and grabbing greedily. "I'm a fool," he said as he adorned her neck with kisses.

"Touch me," was her whispered reply, barely audible over the constant stream of the waterfall behind them.

It was a command to which he would eagerly comply. The Doctor let his other hand fall from her stomach, past her navel, down to the apex of her thighs. He caressed her gently, a warm-up, a tease for what he had in mind. Her lolling mouth and heavy breaths were her wordless agreement. His fingers slid between her precious folds of skin, finding a new heat there, slick and wanting. He smiled against her skin as she gasped. He stroked with gentle movements, circling his digits around her most sensitive place, and he could have burst with joy as she matched his rhythm with the rocking of her hips. 

Suddenly Rose lifted her leg, placing her foot on an outcropping of smooth stone. She was opening up for him, wanting more of his touch. With that, he slid a finger inside her and felt her muscles clench around him. He was as hard as the rocks surrounding them now, throbbing beneath the surface as he pushed against her luscious backside, desperate for friction to soothe his ache. But his fingers continued to explore her, rubbing her where she needed it. He would give her everything she needed, he would never deny her anything, ever again.

Rose slipped a hand behind her body and wrapped her fingers around the Doctor's rigid form. A prolonged whoosh of air was propelled from his lungs at the feeling of pure satisfaction. A long standing urge fulfilled. She stroked slowly, a languid up and down that almost made his knees buckle. He whispered her name into her ear as he pushed into her fist, never stopping his own busy fingers at work between her legs. They fell into a perfect rhythm, all hands and hot breath and the Doctor knew this was right. They'd been a perfect match in all things, anticipating each other, consoling each other, working together. This was a natural progression, not some trick of the brain.

The speed and pressure of her hand increased and the Doctor released an animalistic grunt. He needed her mouth. Now. He spun her around and came crashing into her mouth, thrusting his tongue past her lips. She flicked her tongue against his and sucked lightly and the white hot heat in his belly was almost too much. He grabbed her backside and lifted her up, carrying her to the edge of the water and placing her gently on the rocky ledge. 

Rose grinned at the Doctor and pulled him close between her legs, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back to soak in the sight of her, dripping wet, staring at him with ravenous eyes. He placed his hands on her stomach and pushed her slowly backwards. He groaned loudly as she spread her thighs, revealing herself to him fully. _Incredible._  

"Doctor," she breathed as he kissed a trail past her naval. He took all of her into his mouth, sucking lightly and letting his tongue tease across her skin. Her back arched and she pushed into him. His craving finally indulged, he let his tongue slick over her, lapping at her delicious flavour, pushing against the sensitive bud at her centre. As he kissed and sucked, he wondered how he'd ever get through another day without tasting his wonderful Rose. Her moans of delight told him he might not have to.

His tongue drew circles against her skin and he pushed harder, his pace quickening, the friction intensifying as he sensed Rose's need. He could always read her like a book and he felt a thrill knowing that his understanding of her extended to these activities as well. He slipped a finger inside her, moving it around with a careful pressure as he sucked and licked, impossibly hard beneath the water as he worked her.

She began to cry out, an incoherent jumble of words, punctuated by  _Doctor_ and  _YES_ and he felt her muscles clench and pulse around him, felt her hips rise off the rock as he kept up his movement, seeing her through it to the end. He'd been to the ends of the universe, but never had he seen anything more beautiful as this as she said his name and came against him, his lips wrapped around her.

Rose fell back against the stone, panting hard. But her quiet moment of release was short. She reached out and grabbed the Doctor's shoulders, pulling him out of the water until his body fell on top of hers. She squeezed him hard, wanting all of his weight on her, as she kissed his mouth, tasting herself on him. He happily obliged, relishing in this new found sanctuary that was Rose Tyler's mouth. He pulled back for a moment to look down at her and smiled.

"You're so beautiful, Rose." He'd always thought it but now wondered why he'd never said it. He wondered why he'd held back on so many things, his former logic now shattered.  _A right fool._

Rose pushed against his chest and sat up. Without a word she pulled him to his feet and was suddenly kissing him, leading him backwards. He trusted her. He'd go wherever she wanted. A splash of water hit his face as he stumbled through the waterfall, and his back made contact with cool stone. Rose pressed her body into him. She was newly dripping from their pass through the falls as she sunk to her knees. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. Another fantasy he'd tried desperately to push away so many times was materializing before him.

She slowly wrapped her lips around his throbbing shaft and flicked him with her tongue. He could barely breathe as he watched the magnificent sight. She moved her mouth to the base and back out again and a shiver shot through his spine. He leaned back against the wet rock, unable to speak as she licked him gently and took him in her hand, giving him a firm pull. The suction sent his eyes rolling back in his head and Rose gripped him tightly as her mouth engulfed him in its wet, warmth. He let out choked sounds and Rose's pace began to quicken. He was slick and trembling in her mouth, unable to hold on much longer against her tongue's onslaught.

His hands were in her hair now, pulling her up to meet his panting mouth. She smiled against him and he chuckled. "God, Rose," he said through the kiss. He didn't want to ever let go of that mouth. It belonged on his.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and lead her gently to the sleek stone below, the waterfall crashing down just a few feet away. He pressed himself to her, filling every empty space between them.

He released her mouth for a moment. "You're not still hurting?"

Rose laughed and brushed her fingers through his wet hair. "Are you kidding me? Couldn't be further from pain."

He grinned wide and dove back into her mouth. Rose was fine. Better than fine. She was his now, and he was hers. Finally.

He looked into her glowing eyes, seeking silent permission to truly become one. As she always did, she knew what he was saying even without words, and she nodded. The Doctor pushed forward, slowly sinking into her body, never taking his eyes off hers. A wave of relief washed over him. He'd always wanted this, wanted to feel her tightness wrapped around him, pulling him closer and clenching him in an intimate embrace. He began to move now, watching as Rose's mouth fell open beneath him.

He rocked gently, pulling out slowly and pushing in again, marveling at Rose's long neck as her head fell back and she gasped his name. He reached down and hitched her leg up around his waist. He dove in even deeper now. Rose's hands grabbed at his back, taking fistfuls of his flesh and egging him onward, pushing him down on her at a steady pace. She was as insatiable as he was and it only served to increase his speed and force. Rose's cries of encouragement rang out in his ears and the Doctor was all instinct, primal and eager. He slammed into her and drew his arms around her body to steady her, keeping his mouth on her at all times. He sucked on her neck, brushed his teeth against her, then drew his lips to her ear.

"Rose. Rose, I love you."

At that her pupils blew wide and she kissed him furiously. "I love you," she mumbled as her muscles began to tighten and pulse around him. 

"Come, Rose," he taunted against her mouth. Her hips thrust off the ground, pushing against him in a glorious spasm that threatened to undo him. She arched and cried out and he felt her shiver, and he was gone now too. He drove in hard as his body convulsed and released, taking his mind away from the horror of the day to a place where only he and Rose existed in a hot tangle of bodies, oblivious to the world around them.

The Doctor's movements quieted and Rose's muscles relaxed under him, her fingers gently tickling his back as his skin prickled with the fading rush of endorphins. He looked into her eyes that regarded him with a soft, satisfied gaze.

She hummed tenderly as the Doctor's hands grazed down the side of her body. He watched her come down from her peak, her cheeks flushed pink, and he noticed the red marks he'd left on her neck when his hunger had become too much and he'd practically bitten her.

"Into the water," he cooed. He lifted her up and stepped into the bubbling pool with her legs around his waist. She fit so perfectly like this and he couldn't imagine a better feeling than Rose's body wrapped around his. "Lean back," he whispered, and she obeyed, stretching backwards until her hair was splayed out across the surface of the water. He dipped forward and let his tongue play across her nipple. It was too perfect a position to resist.

He reached out and cupped his hand in the water and brought the bubbles to her red, irritated neck, splashing the liquid across her skin. He watched as the marks began to fade and disappear.

She sat up and pressed against him again. Her hands caressed his cheek in a silent gesture of thanks.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise," he breathed softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her grinning mouth.

"We missed the one of a kind sunset," she giggled.

"Doesn't matter," he replied. "I think we found something even more amazing."


End file.
